dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kula Diamond vs Elsa
Kula Diamond vs Elsa is Peep4Life's eighty-eighth DBX! Description Season 6 Episode 13! King of Fighters vs Disney! Ice meets ice when the Anti K takes on the Queen of Arendelle! '' Intro '''NO RULES ' 'JUST BLOODSHED ' 'DBX ' Fight After fleeing Arendelle, Elsa had built herself an Ice Castle in the mountains. As she structured it, the weight of the building dropped a huge amount of snow down on an unsuspecting Diana. "Diana!" Kula cried out, looking where the threat had come from. "Foxy, take her to safety before anything worse comes of it- I'll take care of whatever is up there..." Foxy nodded in understanding and carried Diana away. Kula began converging on the castle, shattering the icy doors. Elsa looked down the staircase and gasped. "Who sent you?" Elsa demanded, heading back upstairs. "The friend of mine you just dropped all that snow on, get ready!" Kula responded, lunging towards her foe. Elsa got ready, realising the battle was inevitable. 'Here we go! ' Attempting a roundhouse, Kula came within an inch of Elsa's face, but the young Queen ducked the attack and fired a shot of ice at her opponent. The attack hit Kula right in the chest but it was hardly enough to faze her. She manipulated her own ice attack and sent Elsa over the banister of her staircase. Elsa cushioned her fall by shooting ice down to almost levitate herself. "Where do you think you're ''going?" Kula asked, leaping after her. She landed before Elsa and tripped her up. Elsa brought out a large shard of ice from the wall to intercept Kula's attack and she began to stand, only to see her attack be shattered by a hard kick from Kula. "Just leave me alone!" demanded Elsa, calling on her chandelier and making it fall towards Kula. She looked up to see the object falling her way as Elsa scrambled towards the stairs again. Thankfully for Kula, she had called on her Ice Shield in the nick of time and was saved from any damage. She gave chase again, throwing ice projectiles up towards Elsa, only for the Queen to counter with her own. The two then both summoned large crystals of ice at the same time and hurled them at one another. The weapons cancelled each other out, but saw the two come closer to one another again. Kula grabbed Elsa by the hair and threw her into a wall before delivering Crow Bite, planting Elsa into the ceiling. When Elsa managed to peel herself down, Kula connected with a second Crow Bite before unleashing Diamond Breath. Elsa had no choice but to try and shield herself, enveloping herself in ice to protect herself from Kula's third Crow Bite. Elsa then grabbed the hand intended to uppercut her and flung Kula into the floor before battering her with a separate summon of ice. Kula landed before Elsa, who fired more ice projectiles, but Kula was ready: she used her Counter Shell and was able to kick the attack back into Elsa's face. Kula then kicked at the Queen's face, barely managing to reach her and cut just over her eye. Elsa cried in pain and staggered backwards, which allowed Kula freeze Elsa momentarily. "Guess we're finished here." Kula stated, turning her back. Her premature assumption lead to Elsa thawing out and firing ice into Kula's back. "Where do ''you ''think ''you're ''going?" Elsa shot back smugly. "Oh, you're ''so ''dead now..." Kula concluded, turning back around. As Elsa ran at Kula, the latter delivered a roundhouse kick, throwing the former back into the wall. Elsa scrambled towards the balcony where Kula began charging up her next move. She delivered Freeze Execution which ravaged the halls and destroyed the castle around them. Elsa toppled over the balcony whereas the ceiling collapsed in on Kula. Now dazed, Elsa looked towards the ruined castle. She assumed Kula had perished along with it, until she saw Kula walking out of the ruins. "Now then, where were we?" Kula asked, rushing Elsa. Elsa fired a straightforward ice beam, which Kula slid underneath, successfully connecting with Frozen Arena. The summoned spikes dug into Elsa's body as the Queen began to fail. She angrily summoned a blizzard-like attack which saw Kula a little taken back. She used her Ice Body move, protecting herself from much damage before restoring herself once Elsa's storm passed. Now the two were up close, which really favoured Kula; she kicked Elsa in the stomach, slicing her with her skates before connecting with Crow Bite once more, firing her further away into a bank of snow. Now Elsa was helpless while Kula prepared her final blow. Kula froze Elsa solid, but this time took no chances. She detonated the ice around Elsa, destroying the ice that held Elsa and the Queen still trapped within the ice- completing her Glacier Ridge technique. '''DBX ' Conclusion Category:Peep4Life Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Ice themed DBXs Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed DBX Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:Summoner Themed DBX Fights